


School For The Supernatural

by Bluelinklover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, And gentle sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, pregnent sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and castiel live in a safe haven for the supernatural were they can go to school and live there lives in peace. And it's all thanks to two wealthy demons named Alastair and Zachariah Milton. Here they can live and raise a family without being bothered, every things fine until Dean decides he wants a pup. Now castiel has to learn to juggle his schedule between his brand new pup, his obnoxiously annoying older brother, his school work, his job and his extremely needy Alpha. It's just too much to place on one Omega, that is unless you were Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains Mpreg and boy x boy! Don't like don't read simple. I see a hateful comment I'll find a way to block your ass. HATERS AINT ALLOWED!! You have been warned.

"Dean!" Cas panted as Dean fucked him ruthlessly. It was only two hours earlier that he and Dean were in gym when suddenly Dean went into rut. Cas had to practically pry him off of another omega and taze him so he could drag him back to the room they share. Dean was so out of it all he could think of was his mate. "Mine!" Dean growled as Cas set him on the bed. Once Dean was in sitting position Cas stripped himself of his clothes then did the same with Dean. He knew what Dean needed, and it was going to hurt. Dean kept growling as if there was another alpha in the room, then Castiel realized that it must be his gym clothes. They were playing football before this madness started and Castiel was tackled more than once. _'That's why he's still growling,_ ' Cas thought to himself before moving to straddle Dean's lap. Cas petted him to get his attention but that didn't work. Weird huh? That _always_ works; Dean **HATES** being petted. (He's always said he's a wolf not a pet and he don't need that touchy-feely crap.)

"Dean," Castiel said in his annoyingly calm voice. Dean didn't answer. "Dean!" This time Cas yelled which caused Dean to snap out of it and pounce on his naked omega. Dean pins Castiel's hands above his head and shoves into him without prep. It hurt. A lot. "Ah!" Cas screamed. "D-Dean! H-Hurts." Castiel breathed harshly but Dean wasn't paying attention. He was too focused with breeding Castiel like a rabbit. It took about an hour if that before Dean popped a knot and came deep inside him. "Deeeeeean....." Cas half-wined half-wailed as he himself came all over the bed sheets.They were locked together, and it hurt. Knots during an alpha's rut always hurt the omega because they were always bigger and thicker. How they could get any thicker who knows, but they did. Dean seemed to notice his distress because he immediately started freaking out.

"Cas!" Dean panted. "Shit I'm so sorry!" Castiel slurred a bit before looking into those forest green eyes so bright, yet currently filled with worry.

"S'okay Dean, m'fine," was all Cas said before passing out from exhaustion. Dean stared for half a second before he noticed that Castiel was sleeping peacefully. He followed suit by flipping them over to a spooning position and snuggling his mate close. His mate, yes definitely **HIS** mate. No one else's. (And he finally has the balls to admit it, too. 'Bout damn time!) He'd have to call Sammy to help put the baby room together.Yes the baby room, because he wanted to start a family with his mate. His sweet, beautiful, loving, sailor-mouthed oh-so-sexy mate. Knocking Cas up with his pups was going to be better then any football trophy he could ever win. Pups. It was going to be a challenge, but Dean was up for it whether his mate was ready for it or not. The place was getting too quiet, and that needed to be fixed. But he knew his mate would say yes to having a pup. Dean was charming and irresistible; Castiel could never say no to the good ole' Winchester charm. With that in mind Dean drifted off into dreamland where he dreamt of a sexy half naked Cas. The only thought running through his mind.

Mate, my mate. All mine.


	2. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 people I had a calander but i couldn't stick to it. So here you go.

"Mmnn," Dean grunted. "Wha!" he yelped as he fell off the bed.

"Hmm?" Cas grunts awake. "Dean?" Cas calls. "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas, m'fine." Dean yawns.

"Dean? Why are you on the floor?" Cas asked.

"Wha? Oh! No reason! Haha!" Poor Dean was in a panic; it wasn't every day he woke up with a boner.

"Dean. Don't lie, I can smell it." Cas said plainly.

"Oh. Shit. I forgot." Dean sighed 'Damn wolf senses,' Dean thought to himself.

"Want me to help?" Castiel asked innocently. 'Oh god,' Dean thought. 'He's gonna be the death of me.'

"S-Sure Cas." Dean stuttered. Castiel smirked- friggin' smirked - then slowly got out of bed. Dean sat at the edge of the bed, and Castiel settled on his knees. Cas took deans length into his hands and gave it a few strokes.

"Oooh, Cas. Fuck!" Dean cried. 'Damn, those hands!' And in that exact moment Castiel took the tip of Deans cock into his mouth. "Holy fuck!" 'That mouth!' Dean thought. "Oh god! Cas!" Dean panted 'mmm' Was all he got in response before Castiel started sucking furiously. 

Castiel pulled off long enough to breath as he gave a few short strokes. Dean knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate. Castiel put the tip back into his mouth and swirled his tongue. He licked a strip up Deans shaft then swallowed him whole.

"Oh! Fuck! God! Damn! Cas! Don't stop!" Dean gasps. "Cas! I'm gonna-!" And just like that, Dean came straight down Castiel's throat. Dean was done for thanks to Castiels Magic mouth. (Pun intended.) Dean opened his eyes just in time to see Cas swallow and pull off. "Thanks, Cas." Dean said.

"No problem, Dean. But next time I expect to get a little something in return." Cas said with a devilish smirk.

Dean pulled Castiel on the bed and said, "Don't worry baby, I have something special for you." Cas squinted at him.

"Do you now?" He said playfully.

"Oh yes. Baby you have no idea." Dean smirked and Castiel lifted an eyebrow in an unspoken question. 

\------------- time skip -------------

"Oh Cassie!" Someone behind him squealed. 

"Huh?" Castiel spun around to see his older but definitely shorter brother behind him wings ablaze and out of control a sure sign of excitement. "Oh, Gabriel. Hello." Cas said. 

"Guess what Cassie! Do you notice anything different??" Gabriel asked happily.

Castiel looked his brother over not finding anything out of the ordinary. But when he scented him he froze. 

"Well??" Gabriel asked. 

"You are mated. Congrats." Cas said. 

"Well geez take all the fun out of it would you? At least sound happy!" Gabe whined.

"Oh, my apologies Gabriel i am happy for you, so when do I get to meet this unfortunate alpha?" Castiel smirked. And Gabriel gasped, feigning offense. 

"That's mean Cassie!" Gabriel wined. Then the bell rang and students started flooding the halls. "Well gotta go Cassie see ya later!" Gabe shouted then proofed somewhere, most likely to annoy someone. 

"Hey Cas!" Came a shout to his left. When he looked to find who had called him he saw a familiar drop dead gorgeous alpha. 

"Oh, hello Dean. I was just about to head to class." 

Dean slid close and whispered in his ear. "You, me, chem lab 10 minuets." 

Castiel knows where this is going when Dean flashes one of his signature flirt smirks. Dean leaves Castiel standing in the now empty hallway deep red and staring. 

'Oh, that's it! I'm gonna show him! I've restrained myself long enough! It's time for me to have aliitle fun. Hehe.' Castiel smirked to himself as he walked to the chem lab. 

The halls were dead quiet when Cas reached the chem lab so he didn't have to worry about being caught. "Dean?" Castiel called. No response. "Dean?" He called again only louder this time. 

Dean snuck up on Cas and said "Boo!" 

"Ah!" Cas screamed and Dean laughed. 

"You're to easy to scare Cas." He snickered 

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "That's not funny!" He said. 

"It was funny to me. But enough of that, let's get down to business." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Oh la la." Castiel says when Dean swoops down for a kiss. Dean led Cas to one of the tables and pushed him onto it. 

"Strip." Dean commanded. And Castiel striped. "Lay on the table." Once Dean got Cas where he wanted him he started kissing from his neck to his jawline then down his torso. Dean took the lube out of his pants pocket and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He circled Cas's fluttering hole before he pushed the first finger in making Cas moan. He added the second finger then started scissoring him, working the tight ring of muscle to accommodate his thick length. The more he pumped the more Castiel moaned making Deans alpha come closer and closer to the surface. 

When Dean added the third finger Castiel started panting and whining begging to be filled with more. When Cas started pushing down on Deans hand he pulled his fingers away and Castiel let out a loud whine. Dean pulls Cas to the edge of the table and grabs his dick smearing the remaining lube and slick. He then lines up with Castiels now puckered hole and slowly pushes the tip in. Once he bottoms out he catches his breath and waits for Cas to adjust. 

"Y-You can m-move Dean." Cas. Panted out. 

Dean starts a slow and steady rhythm making Castiel moan and beg Dean to go faster. "D-Dean f-faster! Harder! Deeper! Oh god yes!" Cas begged. That's all it took for Deans control on his wolf to snap. He pulled out till only the tip remained then slammed back in full force. "Ah! Ahhh! D-Dean! More! Alpha please!" Cas was close just a little more for him to reach sweet release. 

But as soon as release drew near it was chased away. "No, not yet." Dean panted as he griped Castiels cock tightly at the base. Cas didn't have to wait long before a certain alphas knot started to swell. 

"Dean!" Cas gasped. "I'm gonna-." 

"I know baby, me to." Deans thrusts became shallow and slow as the knot swelled to full size. 

"Dean! I'm gonna- I'm gonna- Ahhhhh~!" Castiel screamed in pleasure as he came all over his stomach. 

"Ghnn!" Dean grunted as he came deep inside his lover painting his inner walls white.

They both panted trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Dean looked at his completely fucked out mate. Smiling he planted a kiss on his lips. They waited 20 minutes for Deans knot went down then they cleaned up and got dressed. Castiel gave a quick kiss before leaving for class.

\------------------------time skip-----------------------------

It's been two days since the last time Dean has had sex, and he's going crazy. But he doesn't want to force Cas, he's been really sick lately, not to mention rude, Dean thinks it's mood swings but he's not sure. He's not good at omega anatomy but he's positive Castiel has not had his heat this month.

"Cas? Baby? It's me Dean. Let me in? Please?" Dean called. A click could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door and Dean slowly pushed it open. Cas was pale, to pale. "Cas, baby. Geez, are you ok?" Dean asked. Cas gave him a look like 'ask another stupid question I'll kick your ass.' But Dean entered with caution and slowly sank down next to Castiel. Cas looked at Dean, eyes pleading, begging him to make it stop. Dean just stared before reaching in the sink cubberd and pulled out a long thin box. Castiels eyes widened when he saw it, he knew what it was and he was scared. It was a pregnancy test. 

"Cas-" 

"No. I can't be. I'm on birth control I-" 

"No baby you ran out last week remember?" Dean stated calmly. "Just take the test. Please?" Dean asked and Cas did. Now they sit on the couch waiting. Castiel was just about to doze off when the test beeped, so he looked at it and his shoulders slumped. It was positive. Dean rubbed the back of his neck soothingly but Cas wasn't calm so he rubbed the mating bite, and it worked, Cas calmed down then said. 

"I-It could be wrong. Right?" Cas asked uncertain. He looked at Dean with big puppy eyes then Dean spoke, voice soft. 

"Why don't I make you a doctors appointment? This way we can check to be sure ok?" He said softly. Castiel just stared before nodding in agreement. "Cas?" Dean asked. Cas looked up. "Yes Dean!" He said. "I-If you are, ya know, pregnant. Do you want to keep it?" Dean asked hopeful. Castiel just stared dumbfounded for a seconded before looking away and replying. 

"Yes. Yes Dean if I am indeed pregnant I wish to keep the pup." Cas said with a smile. And Dean hugged him. They both went to bed and the next morning Dean made a doctors appointment for Castiel And hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon!


	3. The Doctor Visit

It was three in the morning when Dean woke up in his cold bed. He opened his eyes but immediately shut them when they were greeted by a blinding light. "Cas?" He called. But the only response he got was the sound of gagging. "Cas?" He tried again but got a whimper this time. He threw the covers off and rushed to the bathroom.

"Deeean." Cas let out a high pitched whine. 

"Don't worry baby, I got you. I got you it's ok." Dean said rubbing circles over the small of Cas's back. 

"Hold me alpha." Cas whimpered. Dean scooped the heaving omega up in his arms and took him to the living room where he carefully set Cas on the couch so he could go to the kitchen to get some crackers. Only he couldn't because the poor omega was clinging on to him for dear life. 

"Cas." Dean started. Only to be cut off by a broken whimper and Castiel clinging tighter. "Cas you have to let me go so I can get you some crackers and water." Dean said gently, then tried to pull the omega off again. But he only squeezed tighter. 

"Nuuuu!" Cas slurred. "Don't go alpha! Please!" Cas started to cry. Shit. He just had to cry. Dean ain't gonna get nothin done if this keeps up. 

"Ok, ok, it's ok Cas its gonna be ok. I got you I'm not going anywhere." Dean said with a soft voice as he picked Castiel up one more time so that he could sit Cas onto his lap. They sit there for about 5 minutes before Cas is falling asleep again. 

~

"Cas come on or we'll be late!" Dean yells to his mate. 

"You don't have to y-yell." Cas sniffled. 

"Ack! No! Please don't cry!" Dean said panicked. 

"Come on slowpoke!" Cas said with a smile.

"You're gonna give me whiplash with these damn mood swings Cas." Dean sighed. 

Today was Castiels doctor appointment. Which Dean was glad, he for one couldn't wait to find out if his omega was with pup or not. As they walk to the impala, Dean other baby, he went around to the passenger side to open the door for Cas. Dean blushed when Castiel giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

~

"He's with pup. Congratulations." The doctor said happily as Dean gaped at him like a fish. He couldn't believe it, his wonderful, precious omega is with pup! Deans so happy he could fly, well, maybe if he hadn't fallen off of a cliff and busted his right wing a week ago like an idiot. 

"I'm, I'm,-" Cas started. 

"You're pregnant baby." Dean said proudly. Castiel began to cry. Again. "No, no, no, baby what's wrong? Are you ok?" Dean asked panicked. 

"I'm so happy!" Cas cried as he threw himself at Dean, who just stared dumbfounded for a moment before he wrapped Cas up in his big protective alpha arms. 

"I'm glad." Dean whispered. Rubbing the mating mark to calm Cas's crying, even just a little bit. The doctor gave them a packet with information and tips about male omega pregnancy and sent them on there way. 

When they got home Dean told Cas to go take a bath and grab a nap while he made dinner. When dinners ready Dean calls Cas and the poor omega comes running in practically drooling over how good the food looks, so Dean fixes Castiels plate and takes it to the table the omega tailing behind like a puppy following its chow.

"It look sooo good alpha!" Cas says excitedly. Dean watch in aw as Cas cleans his plate in less then 2 minutes and asks for more. Dean just smiles and refills his plate. After the third plate of food Cas said he was full then let out a big yawn, Dean told him to go lay down but Cas only got as far as the couch. 

When Dean finished eating he did the dishes, put the leftover food in the fridge, and carried his precious mate to bed, Dean was literally 2 seconds from falling asleep when he felt Cas nibbling his earlobe. "Cas, baby, it's late, maybe in the morning, ok?" Dean said. Cas huffed and mumbled 'fine' before snuggling close to Dean for the night and falling asleep.


	4. Of Tired Alphas And Needy Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I have dyslexia or something because I had to re-read this 4 friggin times before I got it right! Well enough of my rambling enjoy!!

When Dean woke up he tried to roll over but stopped when he felt a weight on his knot he moaned and opened his eyes, what he found didn't surprise him one bit. He had a lap full of horny omega. Cas was riding him in earnest, Dean grabbed his hips not so gently and thrust upwards. Making Cas wail in pleasure. 

"Ohhhh. Dean. Deeper, i need you deeper." Cas moaned. 

"Shit baby. So wet. Just couldn't wait for your alpha to wake up could you? Look so good baby, look so good stuffed full with alpha cock." Dean pants out as he thrusts harder, being mindful of the pup. Dean rubs his Hands gently over Castiels small baby bump and Cas lets out a quiet whimper. "Look at you, gonna look so good all fat and round with my pup, baby." Dean says as he shifts to sit with his back against the headboard and Cas snuggled close in his lap. When Cas got situated he began to ride Dean again this time he pushed down more seeking more of his alphas knot. 

"Deaaaaan." Cas moaned loudly. Dean was pretty sure the neighbors could hear the omega moaning, and that made him jealous. Only he was allowed to hear Castiels beautiful sounds. 

"Cas, so close-" Dean was cut short when Cas started literally grinding him into the mattress trying get his knot to swell. 

"Mmmmm." Cas moaned. "Come for me alpha." Cas said, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Cas!"

"Mm! Dean!" 

Dean thrust up hard and came. Before the knot could swell too much Dean quickly positioned them to spoon. Dean snuggled Cas close and growled in contentment. Soon the two fell asleep. 

~

Dean woke up to what he could swear was purring. He opened his eyes and looked down. Sure enough, Cas was purring.

"Cas? You're purring, dude." 

"So." Was all Cas said in return. 

"I didn't know you could purr, it's kinda cute man." 

"My mother was a black panther hybrid." 

"Hybrid?" 

"Yes she was half mountain wolf and half forest Panther." Cas stated. 

"Oh, can I see?" Dean asked, he's never seen Castiels wolf before and he was kinda curious. 

"Later my love, right now I have to go to work." Cas said in a loving voice. Dean always got sad when Cas left his side but he'd never admit it. 

"Oh. Ok." Dean said with a pout. He's childish like that. Cas chuckled softly before kissing Dean and climbing out of bed to get dressed. 

~

"Bye Dean! See you at noon!" Cas called out as he fled out the front door. Castiel worked at a nice little coffee shop that he and his brothers ran it's called, six witches café, the reason being the he and his siblings owned it. Cas worked the cash register, Anna cleaned and waited tables, Balthazar was the head cook, Michael and lucifer did most of the harvesting (people enjoy fresh ingredients right?), and Gabriel made the drinks (some people came in with hangovers or needed a shot or two to get through the day, but he also made the coffee, so did Cas when they got too busy). People really like Six Witches Cafe so it was ALWAYS busy. 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Cas said as he frantically put his apron on and got to work, Anna wasn't the only one who waited tables when it got busy either. 

"Mornin' beautiful." Said one of the seniors at the table Cas was currently taking an order for. He was one of their many regulars and he liked to flirt with Cas and Anna from time to time. 

"Morning Mr. Baker." Castiel said with a smile. "the usual?" 

"Sure darlin'." He said with a smile. 

"Okey dokey. I'll go put your order in and be right back with your coffee." Cas said returning the smile.

"Uh oh, Cassie he's back." Anna said with a concerned but annoyed look. 

"Oh great." Cas sighed as he slapped a hand on his face and ran it down making his face look a little like a deformed fish. 

"Want me to go get luc?" Anna asked. Lucifer is the only alpha in the family so that put with being the eldest of the six means his omega brothers and sister depend on him more. 

"No it's alright don't bother him unless we absolutely HAVE to." Cas said. Lucifer was also VERY protective of his omega siblings and would kill anyone that threatened them in a heartbeat. 

"Ok, but be sure to say something if you need backup." Anna said tone serious. 

"Yeah I know." Was all Cas said. 

"Uh huh." Anna said knowing fully well that her baby brother wasn't the type to ask for help. 

"Hello what can I get for you today?" Castiel said with a forced smile. 

"Well sexy there is one thing I do want, but it's not on the menu." The man said with a flirty wink. 

God Cas hates this man. His name is Azazl, he goes to the same school as Cas, he's a bully to all, and he want Cas for himself. (Like that's gonna happen. Pffffft!)

"If you continue to harass me i will kick you out of this cafe without a second thought Azazl." Cas said in a serious tone. 

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." He said with an amused look. Cas was in the middle of thinking of a snarky comeback when he felt hands on his shoulder. 

"There a problem here Cas?" Said a voice behind him, it was Dean. 

"Oh! Dean you're early!" Cas said excitedly. 

"Nope. It's noon baby." Dean pointed to the clock. 

"It is!?" Cas said shocked. (Holy shit the day goes fast when you work!)

"Yep, so how about you take a break and eat lunch with me?" Dean said pointing to the booth they always sat in. Since Castiel is only fifteen lucifer makes him go to school during the week, so he works weekends. 

"Alright. Anna can take this.....erm....mans order?" Cas said with disgust. Everyone hated Azazl, even his own groupies, but everyone's too afraid to stand up to him, he the strongest, well, second strongest alpha in the entire school, so no one stands up to him, they just give him what he wants and runs. 

After Dean had arrived Azazl left and didn't bother Castiel for the rest of the day. Dean was on the couch watching Dr. Sexy MD when Cas got home. Castiel took a shower before going to the kitchen to get some junk food, he knows he's not supposed to, but has wanted since he became pregnant, he grabbed that and some kool-aid before going to sit one the couch with Dean. 

Castiel sat pressed as close as he could to Dean as he let the smell of alpha surround him. It was relaxing to come home from a hard day at work and sprawl out on top of your alpha not caring If he wanted to be laid on or not, but Dean seemed to be happy since he wrapped his wings around his tired omega, and that perverted tail of his was teasing Castiels thighs. 

Poor Cas didn't even have the energy to swat it away, so he just dealt with it like a annoyed teen and flicked it making Dean jump and growl, Cas just laughed as he finished of the rest of his ice cream with pickles (GROSS) and tried to lean into Dean more, he was cold, winter was soon and- oh god! Christmas was coming soon and he still needs to go gift shopping! 

Cas shook his head and ensured himself that there was still plenty of time to go Christmas shopping. With that in mind he turned his attention back to the tv before falling asleep. 

God, being pregnant when you had to work sucked, not being able to lift heavy stuff. And people keep touching his belly, Cas was getting really annoyed, really fast. 

Michael had told him to wait till his second trimester and see how he liked it then. Michael was smart like that, no matter the question he had the answer, wether he gave it to you however depended on how desperate you were, if you were really desperate he'd make you wait and watch you squirm. It was amusing to him, he wasn't an ass he just liked to make you wait especially if you got too impatient. 

Cas couldn't help but smile and rub his belly as he fell asleep only to be carried to bed half an hour later by Dean who for some reason like to fall asleep on top him since finding out his omega was pregnant. Cas assumed it was an alpha thing and fell back asleep. 

As an omega, Cas had it good.


	5. Christmas Shopping With Preggy Omegas

Castiel woke up fairly early, so he made breakfast. After he ate and showered he gathered his things and went into town to do his Christmas shopping. When he got to town it was busy, alittle too busy for his taste. So he tried to finish his shopping as fast as he could, when he stepped off the bus his stomach growled at him.

'First things first' Cas thought as he spotted a food truck. As Cas sat on a bench eating a burrito he bought, he looked around at all the people as they passed in a hurry.After cas finished his burrito he continued on with his shopping. He went into every store there and looked around, he saw some things he wanted to buy but couldn't really afford, so he moved on to the next store. 

After he finished shopping his stomach was growling, so he decided to check out some of the food places there.

"May I take your order?" The waiter says.  
"Hmmm. I guess the special?" Cas says.  
"Ok, I'll have your order out shortly. What should you like to drink?" The waiter asks.  
"Sweet tea please." Cas says.  
"Ok, comein right up." The waiter says with a smile.

When the order comes out cas digs in. "Mmm, that's good." Cas says to himself. After he finishes eating he pays the check and leaves a tip. 

~

 

When cas got back to the dorms he stopped by the main office to pick up some papers he needed to fill out, since he was pregnant now. What a pain right? But totally worth it in the end. As soon as cas opened the dorm door he was ambushed be dean.  
"D-Dean?" Cas asked confused.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again cas....." Dean said in a slur of whimpers.

"O-Oh. Hey, look at me." Cas said sweetly. But dean wouldn't look him in the eyes. He was afraid he had lost cas when he woke up in an empty bed.  
"Alpha." Cas said. "Look at me." Cas voice was sweet but strong. Dean finally looked at cas. And cas noticed his eyes were all watery and red. "Dean...." Cas said worried.  
"S-Shut up..." Dean said. "A-Alphas don't cry, you saw nothin...." Dean buried his face is Cas shirt as he was petted.

After deans 'little episode' everything was fine. Dean was back to flirting with Cas and taunting him while he cooked. Rubbing Cas thighs with his tail, which Cas may or may not have grabbed twice. After about an hour or two dean gave up and went to watch Dr.Sexy MD. (It's been a while since I've watched supernatural sorry if that's the wrong show ._.) Cas rummaged around in the kitchen for a bit before sitting at the table to fill out the papers he got from the main office.

"Ugh, so many questions...." Cas sighed.  
"Whatcha doin Cas?" Dean asked seductively. Cas sighed as he filled out the questions. But dean was persistent, he kept buggin Cas till he payed attention to him. "What dean?" Cas sighed. "I'm booored!" Dean said with a big sigh and a pout.

"Then go play your video games." Cas said blankly. Just then dean picked Cas up. "D-Dean! What are yo-" dean cut him off with a kiss. "You haven't paid attention to me all day! So now I'm gonna make you pay attention~" dean said with a seducitve smile.

~

Dean kept kissing Cas as he explored his body with his tongue. Not that he hasn't seen Cas before. But it was always fun to explore him, especially since he found out  
Cas was pregnant. Cas moaned and gasped every now and then. But dean decided he wanted to hear more of Cas sweet voice. So he picked Cas up bridal style and carried him to bed. Dean set Cas on the bed gently as he ran a hand through Cas soft hair, while the other undid Cas clothes. Dean noticed how red Cas looked and chuckled. 

"You know you like it~" dean said devilishly. Cas blushed furiously as dean nibbled his lip. When deans hand hit a particularly sensitive spot Cas moaned loud and arched upward. Dean trailed his hand down caressing every part of his skin. When dean got to Cas pants he stopped, causing Cas to let out a loud whine. Dean then slowly tugged at Cas pants making Cas whine more. 

Oh how he loved it when Cas would beg and whine. It made the demon in him very aroused. He undid Cas pants and yanked them off. When he did he saw Cas was already hard, he teased Cas through his boxers before yanking them off too. When he did he earned a breathy moan from the other. 

Dean sat back and watched as Cas writhed on the bed, begging to be touched. He waited for a few seconds. He then decided he couldn't control himself anymore and grabbed Cas wrists with one hand while the other teased his already wet hole. He rubbed for a few minutes before he pushed a finger in. 

He pushed his finger in and out before adding another on. Scissoring him and stretching the tight ring if muscle. He added the third finger in making Cas moan more. Once Cas was loose enough he pulled his fingers out and undid his pants. Dean sighed as his hard cock sprang free.

He reached in the bedside draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount then tossed the bottle aside. He smeared the lube on his member, coating it before he pressed the tip to Cas entrance. Cas moaned as he felt dean slowly push in. Stopping every now and then when he thought he heard Cas gasp in pain.

When dean was fully buried in Cas' ass he stopped as he panted. He gave Cas a loving kiss as he started to move. He pulled all the way out then slammed back in causing Cas to moan loudly. It was music to deans ears. Hearing his omegas sweet moans.

"F-Faster!" Cas moaned.

Dean kissed the top of Cas' head as he thrust faster and harder. Making Cas moan louder. 

"A-Alpha!~" Cas moaned, over and over again. Dean did last as long as he did before his omega was pregnant. Pleasing pregnant needy omegas was harder then it looked on tv. Dean picked up the pace more, making Cas almost scream in pleasure.

"Fuuuck" dean moaned as Cas gripped his shoulders tightly. "Almost there baby~" dean says in the best seductive voice he can manage. Cas just moans in response. A few minutes later dean came with great force. He had to kiss Cas to keep him from screaming.

~

Dean and Cas showered, changed the sheets and crawled back into bed. They lay there, Cas looks like he's thinking, dean looks like he'll all asleep any second. Cas hears soft snoring from the other. He smiles and leans in, stealing a kiss.

"Good night, alpha~" Cas says softly as he snuggles close to dean and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry. So sorry it took so freakin long! I have this minecraft server I play on and we've had some hacker problems. But I'll try to write more in shorter time. Once again sorry, it shouldn't take this long again, I had to delete the server for now cause it made my stress level go through the damn roof. R.I.P ceiling. Anyway! Enjoy the new chap. Sorry if it's kinda sucky. I'm a little outa touch with my writing skills.
> 
> Also sorry if it's short.........  
> I still have writers block ;-;


	6. The incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it. Sort of it's confusing. I seem to be losing touch with my writing skills -_-

"You can never escape dear Castiel~" said a voice in the dark room. Cas struggled against his bonds as he tried to yell for help, only to find his mouth had been taped shut. The voice chuckled and Cas heard footsteps. He tried to back away but his back was already to a wall. As he struggled a hand gabbed his face as something was jabbed into his neck. 

The more cas struggled, the more tired he felt, until everything went black. The next time he woke up he was naked and tied to a bed. He struggled against his bonds but to no avail. Cas looks around and sees he's in a bedroom. He knows this room, it's Azazl's bedroom. 

As Cas contemplates a way out the door opens and Azazl walks in. "Oh look who's awake~" he says with a chuckle. Cas gulps as he comes near. 'No no no NO NO NO NONONONO!' 

~~~ 

Cas jolts up in bed screaming. Dean, startled by the sudden noise bolts out of bed. "WHO WHAT WHERE?" Dean yells as his eyes go black and he grabs a baseball bat. Dean looks around frantically but calms once he sees Cas rocking himself on the bed. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ Cas, you scared the shit out of me." Dean says as he puts the bat down and crawls back into bed. 

"Nonononono..." Cas says over and over. "Hey, baby it's ok. Shh, it's ok." Dean says softly as he pulls Cas close to him and lays him back down. "Its ok baby." Dean says rubbing his freaking mates back. "Baby it's not real, just a nightmare." He says, hoping to snap Cas out of it. 

Cas stops shaking long enough to look at Dean, who sighs when he sees Cas' face look like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi. "Sh sh sh, there we go just calm down." Dean says as he slips an arm around cas' waist and nuzzles the mating bite. Cas eventually calms and falls back asleep. 

~~~

Cas woke up a early the next morning, crawling out of bed to shower before going to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. As cas starts cooking dean slithers his hands around castiels waist, and nuzzled his neck. "Mornin'." Dean says softly. "Morning." Cas says in return. "Coffees almost ready." 

Dean nods and lays on the couch until breakfast is ready. An hour later cas has to kick dean awake to eat breakfast. After they eat cas gets ready for work. As cas hustles around their shared apartment to get ready, dean slaps his ass as he whizzes by. Cas makes an 'eep!' Noise before smacking dean in the back of the head, earning a chuckle in return. 

Dean stands up and hugs cas before waving goodbye and going back to the couch to watch Dr. Sexy MD. Cas manages to catch the bus before it gets too full. When the bus gets to his stop cas has to push past people in order to get off. When he arrived at Six Witches he immediately put his apron on and started taking orders. 

As cas is taking orders, he notices two men sitting in a booth at the back of the cafè. As cas approaches the table he notices it's the owners of the school. "Oh hello Mr. Alister, Mr. Zachariah. May I take your order?" Cas says in a happy tone. "Yes, two cups of coffee, black." Alister says. "Anything to eat?" Cas asks. "Maybe later, this is all for now." Zachariah says. 

Cas nods and puts the order in. "Hey Anna, taking my break." Cas says as he takes his apron off. "Ok Cassie." Anna says as she makes the coffee. Cas slips in the kitchen area, where he is greeted by Michael. "Here Cassie." Michael says with a smile as he hands castiel a plate of food. "Thanks Michael but.. I'm not really hungry.." cas says nervously. 

"Don't worry Cassie, there are ingredients in it that will help you to keep food down, for a while at least." Micheal says. Cas looks at it skeptically before sitting down and eating. "It's pretty good.." cas says, "you seem surprised." Micheal chuckles. Cas gives him a dirty look before finishing his food and returning to work. 

As soon as castiel finished tying his apron, the door opened and in stepped... Azazl. Cas didn't notice him at first, until he grabbed him by the upper arm and jerked hard. "So is it true?" He says. Cas jumps at the sudden jerk of his arm and tries to pull away when he sees it's Azazl. "Let go asshole!" Cas hisses, 

Azazl slaps him hard and yells back. "Did you really whore yourself to that Winchester?! Did you LET him knock you up?!" Cas winces at the tone as tears form in his eyes. "H-He loves me!" Cas yells back. "I bet you don't even know about all the women he's slept with!" Azazl yell as he slaps cas again. 

The costumers are too scared of Azalz's father to step in. In a split second lucifer came out of nowhere and punched Azazl square in the jaw, before beating him senseless. Cas yelp as he's dropped on his ass, and scurries to hide behind Michael. Alister and Zachariah decide they've seen enough and break them up.  
Alister pulls the raging lucifer away from the half dead Azazl, as Zachariah hauls Azazl out of the cafè. 

Lucifer roughly pulls away from Alister and walks over to Michael and castiel, pulling the terrified cas into his arms as he starts to calm down. "If I ever see him again I'll fucking kill him." Lucifer says with a growl. "I'll call Dean." Micheal says softly as he rushes to the back room. The customers start clapping as Alister and Zachariah escort Azazl away. 

About an hour later dean came bursting through the cafè doors and saw cas sitting in a booth with a glass of tea. "Hey, cas baby you ok?" Dean says in a soothing voice. "You don't think I'm a whore do you? Am I your only omega?" Cas says tearfully. Deans features soften a bit as he sits beside cas and wraps an arm around him. 

"Cas baby, your my one and only you know that." dean says softly. "But Azazl said-" cas started before dean cut him off. "Azazl? Did that fucker touch you?!" Dean said with a vicious growl. Cas hangs his head low as his distressed scent drifts thorough the air. Dean senses his mates distress and nuzzles cas' neck. "Hey, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you." Dean says softly. 

Once cas calms enough dean takes his jacket off and wraps it around castiel as they walk home. Once they reach their apartment dean sits cas on the couch as he runs a warm bath. Once the bath is ready dean leads cas to the bedroom and helps him get undressed and into the tub. As cas baths and relaxes in the tub, dean cooks dinner. 

By the time cas is done with with his bath, dean comes in and tells him dinners ready. Cas nods and quickly gets dressed before going out and sitting at the table. "Here babe." Dean says as he sets a plate of pasta on the table infront of his mate. Cas' mouth waters when he smells it. "Mm thank you dean." Cas says as he and dean eat. 

After dinner dean clears the table and joins cas on the couch. He pops in a movie and cuddles with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr if you have questions~


End file.
